


Meeting The Parents (And Trying To Win Them Over)

by vomitingwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Caring Derek Hale, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Heavy, Family Drama, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Third Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, implied/reference nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Stiles is finally meeting Derek's parents and he is definitely nervous.





	1. Meeting The Parents

Sitting outside in his boyfriend's parents house in his car was probably one of the most tense situations that Stiles had ever been in. It was completely silent which wasn’t helping anything and even Derek’s hand on his knees didn’t stop it from shaking up and down. He gets to the point of chewing on his bottom lip in his nervousness cycle when Derek finally speaks up.

“Relax Love, you don’t have to worry. They’ll love you.”

“I’m relaxed, Don’t I look relaxed?” Stiles rushed out. 

Derek chuckled. “No, actually you look like you're about to have a panic attack.” 

Now it was Stiles’ turn to chuckle, even if it was self deprecating. “That doesn't feel too far off.”

“We have to get out of the car sometime, they'll love you, I promise.” He smiled encouragingly and Stiles nodded taking a deep breath but even another squeeze of Derek's hand on Stiles’ knee did nothing to squelch his nerves. Still, he opened his car door and walked up to Derek's boyhood home like he didn't feel like he was about to puke any second. 

Derek laced his fingers with Stiles’ and knocked on the door with his other hand. Just before the door opened he tilted Stiles chin up to look at him pressing a reassuring kiss to Stiles’ lips. Thankfully for him they pulled apart before the door opened, that was not the first impression that Stiles wanted to make.

Derek's mother smiled at them, warm and lovingly, with a hint of excitement, proving that she hadn't seen her son in a long time. Stiles guessed that living in a different country will do that to family. She pulled Derek into a tight hug, then she turned to Stiles and said something completely predictable but, not unwelcome.

“And you must be Stiles, it's so nice to meet you” she grins. 

“I am.” He smiles back “it's nice to meet you too.”

“Come in, come please.” She gestures them both inside and Stiles was not prepared for what he saw. The house was absolutely filled with people. Grandparents, cousins, brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews and parents. Stiles knew that family visited during the holidays but he wasn't expecting this. It looked like every person even remotely related to Derek or a member of his family or family's family was packed into the house. Watching everyone walking around and all the kids running around yelling and screaming, it was overwhelming and Stiles could feel his initial panic coming back. He squeezed Derek's hand that was clasped in his and Derek squeezed back. It was enough to ground him and Stiles was thankful for that. Derek always knew how to make Stiles feel better and he didn't even have to say anything.

They finally get their boots, coats, hats and gloves off, which meant Stiles had to do something he was never very good at. Meeting new people. He thought he was too self conscious, always stuttering over his words and only thinking of the thing he really wanted to say when the conversation had already switched topics or he had already walked away. Everyone was very welcoming and that’s another thing Stiles was grateful for even if it was still draining. It didn’t get any less draining at the dinner table, filled with all the usual fixings for a Christmas day feast. Turkey, stuffing, potatoes, yams, and turnips. Not to mention raw and cooked vegetables, three different kinds of salads, wine, coffee and tea. It was more food than anyone would be able to eat, luckily there was an entire village in this house. 

Everyone around the table talked and switched topics so quickly that it was hard for Stiles to keep up. He’d thought that having ADHD would help him keep up but, in all honesty he thought it might actually be hurting him instead. Derek’s hand was still clasped in Stiles’ under the table. Stiles was almost certain neither of them had let go the entire time they had been there and so, the conversation kept going on and Stiles tried his best to keep up.

Once dinner was finished and Stiles had helped clean up the dishes hoping to discreetly earn some brownie points with Derek’s family but, he wasn’t sure how well it worked because the next thing he knew Derek’s parents were asking to speak to him outside on the enclosed deck. Stiles glanced over at Derek before he followed, panic rising again without Derek there to keep him grounded. He sat down across from Derek’s parents and willed himself to not shake his leg and give away his nervousness.

“So, Stiles.” His mom starts. “You seem like a very nice boy but, we would like to know more about you.” She smiles and Stiles hopes it’s just his anxiety ridden brain making it seem like the smile is forced.

“Well, I’m an only child and I still live with my dad while I am starting in the police academy. My dad is a police officer, well sheriff for awhile now, so that’s what I want to do although I hope to work my way up to a spot in the FBI.” Stiles could tell that he was rambling so he forced himself to stop talking and looked up at Derek’s parents, who were both looking at him like they were just waiting for him to say the wrong thing.

“Derek tells us that you only graduated high school last year.” 

There it was. The bomb that Stiles had subconsciously been waiting to drop. They were going to say something about the age difference between Derek and him. Derek was ten years older than Stiles and there was no hiding it. Derek had a full blown beard whereas Stiles’ face looked like he hadn't even gone through puberty yet. Stiles’ hope of their age difference not being a problem went out the window with that single statement.

“Yes, I did.” Stiles nodded, bracing himself for whatever was going to come next.

“Don’t you think you’re a little young for Derek?” His dad inquired.

“I am younger than Derek, yes, but, I love him very much so I’m not going to let something small like age keep us from being together.”

“What do your parents think of the relationship?”

Stiles tried not to frown at the fact that Derek’s mother just completely blew past everything that Stiles had just said. “My mom is actually passed away but, my dad just wants me to be happy and I am very happy with your son.”

Just like he was being summoned by Stiles’ makeshift declaration of love, Derek poked his head out the doorway and Stiles almost couldn’t stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Babe, I’m gonna take bags up to our room.” He smiled and Stiles was suddenly more thankful than he had ever been that they had been so bombarded by people when they walked in the door that they hadn’t moved their bags up to the room when they first got there.

“Great, I will… help you.” Stiles stood up, desperate to get out of there. He smiled politely at Derek’s parents and followed him inside.


	2. Interrupted kisses and Bedroom debates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sticks up for his boyfriend and his relationship.

Seeing Derek’s childhood bedroom was, hands down, the best part of Stiles’ trip so far. It was almost exactly how he had been picturing it. There were posters on the walls of various bands, movies and TV shows. There was a desk in the corner with a computer on it. Stiles could see Derek doing his homework there, pretending like he doesn't care but, actually putting in more than the minimum level of effort. On the other side of the room, there was a bookcase filled to the brim with books. Stiles was a little surprised by the kinds of books sitting there, he didn't think they were the kind he would read. Stiles laughs softly at all the childhood photos on the top of the bookcase and when he turned towards Derek’s bed he sees even more cute and silly photos with him and his childhood friends. Stiles picks one up, wanting to get a closer look when he feels two strong arms wrap around his midsection.

“What are you giggling about over here?” Derek mumbles into Stiles’ neck.

“Just your cute photos.” Stiles smiles and puts the picture back before turning to face Derek without leaving his arms.

“Oh, so you think I’m cute?” Derek smirks and leans in closer to Stiles, lips barely touching.

“I think you know that.” Stiles mumbles lips teasingly grazing Derek’s.

“I like hearing it.” Derek whispers  
Stiles smirks and finally closes the almost non-existent gap between them, pressing his lips against Derek’s softly. It wasn’t something foreign to them, this feeling of love that flowed through their bodies with one single kiss. Stiles was sure that he had never and would never love another person as much as he loved Derek.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door causing them to pull apart and turn toward the sound. Standing there with a smirk on her face was none other than Derek’s sister Laura.

“Before you two go any further, mom wants everyone downstairs to play cards before we go to bed.”

Derek sighs. “We’ll be right down”

“Do you want me to tell her that you’ll be down when you’re finished groping each other?”

“We Weren’t groping- you know what? We’re coming down.”

Stiles chuckles seeing a glimpse of the sibling relationship he never got and follows both of them back down to the kitchen where everyone was setting up to play cards. 

Around 9 pm everyone decides that they should go to bed, everyone says goodnight to each other, one by one, Stiles on the other hand gave a general goodnight, not comfortable enough to give hugs and/or handshakes. He waits for Derek to finish saying goodnight to his sisters and follows him back upstairs to his bedroom.

Stiles looked everywhere. He had put his bag down at the end of the bed right beside Derek’s and yet he was already in his pyjamas while Stiles couldn't even find his bag. He asked Derek for the third time if he was sure he hadn’t seen it and again he said he hadn’t but, this time he went downstairs to ask everyone else if they had seen it, no one had. When he got back up to his room his father was standing there.

“I moved it to the extra guest room.”

“What? Why?” Derek frowns.

“We’re not… comfortable with you both sharing a room.” His dad hesitates.

“Because we’re both guys?” Derek raises his eyebrows in disbelief, his parents hadn’t said anything when he came out, why would they have a problem with it now?

“No of course not sweetheart. We’re fine with it.” His mother chimes in. 

“We just don’t think it’s very appropriate for you two to spend the night together.” His Dad finishes.

“We- we live together.” Stiles frowns. He was so confused, were Derek‘s parents secretly homophobic? Did they just not like stiles? Derek had told him that he was the first person Derek ever brought home. Guy or girl. Stiles could play it off as nervousness or maybe they just didn’t know how to act, this was all new territory. Stiles looked up again and realized that the conversation had continued while he was in his head and now it had moved on to a full screaming match between Derek and his father, he really needs to wait until situations play themselves out before he goes off on thinking tangents.

“Laura and Cara are sleeping in the same room with their boyfriends! You don’t have a problem with that!” Derek yells, face turning red.

“Derek stop. It’s fine, really. I’ll sleep in the guest room. I don’t mind.”

“No Stiles.” Derek frowns and shakes his head. “Don’t just do whatever they want because you want them to like you, it’s not right.”

“Derek I’m not doing this for them don’t worry. I just don't want all of this fighting. If this is going to keep the peace then I’ll do it.”

Derek’s parents apparently take that as an acceptable answer because they leave the room. Derek waits until they are fully out of the door before he goes over to Stiles, placing both his hands on Stiles’ cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over them in an attempt to be comforting.

“Are you sure you’re okay sleeping without me… away from me?”

Stiles rolls his and removes Derek’s hands from his cheeks. “I’ll be fine Derek. I’m not as codependent as you make me out to be. Plus, I haven’t had a nightmare in ages.”

“If you’re sure…” Derek says softly, still a little skeptical.

“I promise, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Derek steps forward kissing Stiles goodnight, he watches his boyfriend retreat to the guest room across the hall. He even watches as Stiles closes the door, winking at him before he does, when he’s sure that Stiles is okay, he turns out the lights in his room and lays down in his own bed. He wouldn’t admit it but, the bed seems cold and all too big without Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr please? 


	3. Right Where They Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out with lots of fluff, some tears and even a few laughs.

It was late. Very late, when Derek was awakened by the sound of someone screaming. It took him a full minute in his slightly disoriented state to realize that the scream was coming from Stiles. He leapt out of bed, rushes across the hall, kneels by Stiles’ bed and wakes him from his sleep.

“Stiles!” Derek yells. “Stiles wake up, everything is fine, you're fine.”

Stiles sits up in his bed with a start, breathing heavily with his eyes wide. He’s clutching on to Derek’s shirt so hard he could rip it and he only let go to bury his head in Derek’s neck and wrap him in a tight hug, body heaving with sobs. Derek rubs his back, shushing him softly and rocking back-and-forth. Stiles loud sobs turn into shuddering breaths but Derek doesn’t let go, not until stiles starts to pull away. He wipes stiles’ tears and kisses him softly. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly. 

Stiles looks up and Derek thinks he might actually nod his head for once but, instead he just looks past Derek to the doorway where everyone in the house is standing and undoubtedly listening in. Derek resists the urge to ruin his eyes at them and just focuses on Stiles. Put his hand on Stiles cheek and bring Stiles’ face back to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked again.

This time stiles shakes his head, sniffing softly and wiping his face again. “Maybe we could just go for a walk or something. Just around the house outside.” That had always worked for stiles, he was able to clear his head by going for walks.

“Okay sure” Derek smiled softly. He would always do anything for Stiles and may have been feeling a little guilty for bringing Stiles here in the first place. 

“I’ll just go get my jacket.” Sounds mumbles and walks to the door where everyone makes room for him to get through. In true Stiles fashion he apologized profusely to everyone individually for waking them up. For some reason that really upset Derek, Stiles shouldn't have to do that.

When Stiles was out of sight and out of earshot, grabbing his jacket, Derek made his way over to the crowd of people in the doorway. He turned towards where his parents were standing together, face hard and unflinching. 

“For the record, THAT’S why we wanted to sleep in the same room. Not because we were going to fuck or whatever you thought.” 

No one even had the chance to answer Because Stiles was back, his jacket on and Derek’s in his arm. Derek took one last look at his parents, smiled reassuringly at him boyfriend and lead him out the front door. 

The winter outside chilled Derek to his bones and his breath came out in visible puffs. Stiles didn't seem to mind though, his hand that was still grasped in Derek’s was unusually warm. They walked for a few minutes before Stiles speaks up. 

“I’m sorry.” He speaks so softly that Derek can barely hear him but he does and it makes him frown. 

“What are you sorry for?”

“I guess… I don’t know. I guess I’m just sorry for not being the right person to bring home to your parents.”

“Stiles what are you talking about? That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Derek could almost start laughing, stiles was the only person he had ever want or would ever want to bring to his parents, it had nothing to do with right or wrong.

“Well I know I’m the only person you’ve ever brought home, but obviously I’m not who they want you to be with.” 

Derek couldn’t listen to one more second of that. He lead Stiles to a bench at the side of the house and sat him down. 

“Don’t say that stiles okay? I do not care one little bit about what my parents think. I actually couldn’t care less about what they think and I know you wanted them to like you but, that doesn’t matter because I like you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. If anyone should be sorry it should be me, I’m the one who made you come here.”

“You didn’t make me come here Derek. I want to do and I wanted to meet your parents. I have to say though, now that I have… I’m not impressed.” Stiles actually laughed out loud which made Derek laugh too. They must have looked ridiculous sitting there, bodies shaking together in laughter. 

“In all seriousness though, I am sorry. I had no idea they were going to act like that.” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder as a way of apology.

Stiles shrugged. “It could’ve been worse and it’s going to take a lot more than homophobic parents to drive me away from you.” Stiles leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder still smiling. 

“So what’s next? Do you want to go home? Because we can leave right now. I don’t mind.”

“Nah” Stiles shook his head. “We’re only here for one more day anyway and I don’t think your parents will have a problem with us sharing a room anymore.”

Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss Stiles. “I don’t think so either.”

They walked back to the house after that, everyone else inside was still awake but, Stiles and Derek didn’t say one word to them. Instead they just went upstairs, moved to Stiles’ bag back to Derek’s room and climbed into bed together. Right where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow My Tumblr Please? 


End file.
